Light As A Feather 2
by silver ruffian
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Seven drabbles some funny, some angsty using this week’s challenge word: LIGHT. Winged!Dean, Bemused!Sam, from the AU Unaware ‘verse.
1. knockin' on heaven's door

_**A/N #1: **_Is my face red. I know I promised you guys that I would update my winged!Dean fic, _Unaware: In The Eye of The Beholder_ last week. And I didn't. When I saw this week's drabble word (light) I decided to write some drabbles in that 'verse. Unaware will be updated this week. Every time I set a particular date, something happens_**. **_Damn RL.

_**A/N #2:**_ There are so many of us in the challenge. Stop by Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of America's Most Wanted, or to join in!

_**Word Count:**_ 100 in each chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment, not profit.

_**Summary: E/O Challenge. **_Seven drabbles (some funny, some angsty) using this week's challenge word: light. Winged!Dean, Bemused!Sam, from the AU Unaware 'verse.

* * *

_**1. knockin' on heaven's door**_

After all they did for Heaven, Dean's supposed to sleep the sleep of the just and righteous. But he's Nephilim, so he doesn't.

Sam sees that haunted look in those wide green eyes when Dean first wakes up every damn morning.

"Mornin', sunshine." Sam tries to drag it out of him, tries to keep the conversation light.

"Nothin' to talk about, Sammy," Dean drawls, stretching, blinking, the voices of Azazel's demon horde --- _Lead us, child, lead us _-- still ringing in his ears.

Dean goes for his morning flight.

When he comes back, he still won't talk about Hell.

* * *

Six more to go, folks.


	2. last light

_**2. last light**_

Dean remembers dying, but the fugly that killed him went first.

He was cold, and tired. Just wanted to rest for a moment, that was all. Just a moment.

Then he looked down, saw blood, saw the white exposed bone of his ribcage.

Heard the damn hounds baying in the distance, and Dean knew his life was over.

Crossroads bitch showed up then. She kissed him, hard and deep, took his breath away.

_Hullo, sweetness. Been waiting for you._

Dean closed his eyes, but even then he could still see the light.

Roaring red inferno, sulfur yellow all around him.

* * *

Five more to go.


	3. Dean, blue

_**3. Dean, blue **_

Sam tries not to stare at Dean's wings, but sometimes he drops the pretense and just gawks at him.

Dean gets pissed. "Quit staring at me, you damn pervert."

Dean's feathers are incredibly soft to the touch. The base color is ice blue, shaded medium blue down the spines, slightly darker blue along the blades.

Light _friggin_' ice blue. _What the hell?_

His wings have freckles.

"Couldn't get a manly color," Dean bitched one time. "White's bad enough, but it's a classic."

Bobby laughed and called Dean the bluebird of happiness.

Dean didn't think it was funny. _Not. At. All_.

* * *

Four more to go.


	4. surprise, surprise

_**4. surprise, surprise**_

Dean jokes that he helped save the world because he didn't want to lose beer.

And pie.

Things have changed, but not _that _damn much.

When they walk into a bar nowadays, folks give Dean a second look, but no one tries to hunt him.

Sam's kind of surprised at that.

It's as if every human knows what he and Dean are, what they did. They're respectful and quiet, and neither Winchester has gotten used to that yet.

Dean takes a sip of beer and sputters. Sam immediately goes on alert.

"Dude? Bad beer?"

"Mmph." Dean makes a face. "Light."

* * *

Three more to go.


	5. this ol' light of mine

_**5. this ol' light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine….**_

"Go back to Lawrence to see Missouri?" Dean growls. "What the hell for?"

"Just to check on her," Sam says mildly.

"She's fine. She called you, didn't she? We don't need to make that trip."

Sam rolls his eyes, huffs. "C'mon, Dean." There go the puppy dog eyes.

_Damn. Just…damn._

A day later Sam pulls up to Missouri's house.

It's awkward. No Dean.

Dean's wingbeats are slow and measured as he lands. He's majestic when he's airborne. Grounded he seems bashful, withdrawn.

Missouri smiles. "I always knew you boys were sons of light. Even when you didn't know it yourself."

* * *

Two more to go.


	6. nor iron bars a cage

_**6. nor iron bars a cage**_

_I had a good run,_ Dark thinks to himself.

He's weakened now, can only watch the new world around him. "Look but don't touch" always did piss him off. He was a force to be reckoned with when things got hot and bloody.

It was the best damn sixty years of his life.

Dark's still every malicious thought Dean ever had. Dean's his prison now, same as he was before, and if anything the bars are even stronger.

But here's the thing: you can't have day without night, and Dark laughs at that.

He still knows a trick or two.

* * *

Sam angst straight ahead. One more to go.


	7. feather weight

_**7. feather weight**_

Dean's the one who was terrified of flying.

So Dean's the one who gets wings.

God is cruel. Sam knows that.

Sam screamed like a girl the very first time he flew with Dean.

Damn yellow-eyed demon was to blame.

Yeah, _right_.

"Come on, bro." That quiet smile on Dean's face makes him look years younger. His wings are fully spread behind him. Sam won't say it out loud, but Dean is beautiful like that.

Dean puts out his hand, and Sam doesn't hesitate.

Dean's _here_. Dean won't let him fall. _Ever._

When they fly Sam feels light as a feather.

* * *

Hey, if you made it this far, thanks! I appreciate it!


End file.
